


You'll Never Know

by hippiechick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippiechick/pseuds/hippiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long morning, looking to be an even longer afternoon. Cold and wet under a tarp, John sings every song he knows about rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> Walking through the office today, this all came to me seemingly formed. I grabbed some scratch paper from the secretary and wrote down what I could. That was really weird.

The morning started at exactly 0347. John knows this because he saw his bedside alarm clock when he opened his eyes to Sherlock's incessant pounding on his bedroom door. Knowing he would never see his pillow again any time soon, he got up, pulled on his pants, jeans and all the rest of the clothing he had dropped on the floor last night. At least it had all been clean yesterday so sort of clean today was good. The morning for Sherlock was filled with detecting and deducing. For John, he enjoyed fishing Sherlock's cell out of his pockets, handing him laptops that were already in reach, cajoling the great brain to eat a bite, and chasing the mad bastard all over London. No rest for the wicked or weary, it seemed.

And now, at 1108 by his watch, they were huddled under a tarp in the pouring rain, waiting for a sign of this self-proclaimed evil genius who was stealing hood ornaments from cars. Of course, since the ornaments were showing up at murder scenes as the object that caused said murder, it was actually rather intriguing. But this was hour 3 of the stake-out. Sherlock was in his mind pally, reupholstering goodness knows what. And that's when it began.

"It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring," sang John.

He tried again with, "Rain rain go away, come again some other day." Still no response from his right.

With the hand motions included, his next effort was "The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout, down came the rain and washed the spider out." With a wide washing-the-spider-out motion, he thumped Sherlock across the chest. That finally got his attention.

"What is it, John? I was rearranging the Watson Wing, I mean the West Wing, of my mind palace. For goodness sake."

"I'm bored, Sherlock. Cold, wet and bored." And so he tried another one. "I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain, what a glorious feeling, I'm happy again." This earned him a side-eyed glare. Better than nothing.

"Long as I remember the rain been comin' down  
Clouds of mystery pourin' confusion on the ground.  
Good men through the ages tryin' to find the sun.  
And I wonder still I wonder who'll stop the rain. You know, that's always a good one, Sherlock, reminds me of my mates in the Army." "Hmmmm, huh, oh yes." Sherlock was surprised John sang so well.

John's watch now read 1158, his stomach was thinking about growling and his bladder was definitely thinking things better left unthought on a stake-out. So he thought of more rain songs to entertain himself and annoy Sherlock.

A few lines from The Pogues and it was a Rainy Night in Soho. Prince kept them company with some Purple Rain. Even Willie got in on the act with Blue Eyes Cryin' In the Rain. To be honest, it was this one that made Sherlock actually turn and look at him. John's blue eyes should never be crying, and he swore to himself that he, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, would never ever be the cause of that again, as long as they both shall live. Well, wait, he's seen John cry happy tears, so never ever be the cause of unhappy tears again. 

It was touch and go for another 15 minutes, when Annie Lennox made several appearances in the concert with Here Comes The Rain Again, as the wet stuff came in fits and starts. John thought about adding in some The Sun Will Come Out Tomorrow, but he really wanted to keep to his rain theme so show tunes were bumped for another time. 

He peeked over at Sherlock who was still glaring at him somewhat, although not quite. What the hell was that look? Hunh, how 'bout that, I've got no clue. Oh well, next song.

And about that time the clouds broke, so John started thinking some brighter songs might be in order. Before he could get one out of his mouth, Sherlock leaned over, pressed his lips to John's and began to sing, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know John, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." Suddenly the afternoon looked brighter and it certainly wasn't boring any longer.


End file.
